ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome Welcome to , the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Ji Robinson/Check it out! page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. *Don't upload fanfiction or fan arts. *Don't abuse a Wikia feature to get achievements. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Superbike10 (Talk) 19:07, May 9, 2011 RollBack I have given you rollback rights on this wiki for being a good friend of User:TheBen10Mazter enjoy and have fun. Superbike10 01:09, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Cursing If you curse one more time here, I will ban you for a month, I'm also admin and bureaucrat here. --TheBen10Mazter 20:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Do not talk to me like that, I'm acting very mature, a adult does not curse like you do, abusing me like that will give you a monthly ban. --TheBen10Mazter 20:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a adult either, I said I was acting like one, I'm a 13 year old too. --TheBen10Mazter 21:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Dude For the last time, do NOT EVER curse on this wiki! Please even if its "censored" okay? We got that? But dont worry your block will be expiring in 2 weeks okay? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay a week? Compishe? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Great news Thats not great news... its AWESOME NEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congratz. Now we can all be happy. :) TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry cant- reason:The bureaucrats disagree. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Leno will try to get my crat rights removed and block me. I have to say- it was your fault screaming to Lenopow about getting unbanned and getting admin privs. You should of have edited quietly and mind your own beezwax! No hard feelings though. :) --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Before i do- get Superbike's agreement first. And then we will decide. --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 19:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Please Lenopow and Superbike have decided to unban you. Just STOP BEGGING US! Its getting annoying, if this happens one more time, im gonna have to ban you here. Your unbanned at Project Exonaut, but you will never have any rights there again. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) if the pics are official you have absolutely no rights over them CN does.--Linkdarkside 04:19, September 29, 2011 (UTC)